Alone
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: (Completely changed summary) "Alone. I've had too much expierence with that word." These are Once Upon a Time one-shots that all have something to do with either being alone or curing loneliness.
1. Alone

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Once Upon a Time story. I've been wanting to write one for a while now, and this is what came out. This is the scene where Emma loses control of hervmagic from 4x07 from her POV. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Alone.<p>

I've had too much expierience with that word.

I've been alone most of my life. A good 28 years of it. Sure, I had the foster families, but they weren't really family. For the longest time, it was just me. Emma Swan, completely on her own.

But, everything changed when Henry showed up at my door. Suddenly, I had a son, I had parents. I had a home, even if I didn't believe it at first. I'm not saying it was all immeadietly sunshine and roses; it's never been sunshine and roses. But, even in the midst of curses, and being a "savior", it's nice to know that you're loved. It's a priceless feeling, to be a part of a family.

But, I wasn't a part of them today. I hurt them today.

I barely know what happened. It happened too quickly to comprehend.

When I walked in there to interrogate the Snow Queen, I was well aware of what she could do with words. I saw how easily she got to Elsa and I told myself that I wasn't going to let her do that to me. She's a psychopath who has a way with words. As long as I could keep that in mind, I could keep my cool.

And, I was able to keep it in for a while. I'll admit that saying that what she told me bothered me would be an understatment. But, I managed to remind myself that she wanted me to get upset, so I wouldn't give her what she wanted.

"And now, they've chosen to have _another_ child, and don't you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that **he was born normal**?"

She went too far.

"They _love_ me." I growled. I noticed the water boiling like my temper, but I ignored it.

"You can't love somebody you don't understand,"

_Shut up._

"And you know what happens when people don't undersand something? They learn to fear it."

_Shut up!_

_"_And then, they learn to look at it like a **monster!"**

"SHUT UP!"

That's when I lost it. All of the anger boiling up inside of me escaped and exploded, taking the wall of the sherriff's station along with it. Sparks flew from my hands and my stomach churned.

"This is you, Emma, and it's beautiful." The Snow Queen told me.

She's wrong about so many things, including that. It's not beautiful; it's dangerous.

With that, she disappeared, leaving me alone with the damage I'd done.

I couldn't believe that I'd done that. I know I've never really been top notch with my powers, but I've never done anything like that. I was in shock. I was scared. No, I was terrified. Could I really do that?

Then, everyone came rushing over. Killian, Henry, Mary Margret, David, Elsa, Belle, Mr. Gold. I still felt out of control. I just imagined if the brick wall hadn't been a brick wall; what if it had been one of them?

Killian immeadietly blamed the Snow Queen for the destruction. It was hard to tell him that it was me. It was even harder to watch their reactions. They all looked so worried. I did that to them.

"Just keep your distance!" I warned. "I don't know if I can control myself; I don't want to hurt anyone."

But, instead of listening, they came closer, saying things like, "It's okay, Emma." and, "We can help you." But, they couldn't help me, and it was anything but okay. I felt it boiling up inside of me again.

"Just stay away,"

Then, completely putting himself in danger, Killian grabbed my still-burning hand.

"Let me go!" I shouted, flinging my hand away.

I could only watch as my magic shot toward the pole, making sparks fly everywhere and causing the lampost to fall. It was headed straight for Killian, but David pushed him out of the way. If the world was perfect, both of them would have tumbled out of the way just in time. But, I know more than well enough that the world is not perfect. The pole hit his shoulder. He was hurt. Because of _me._

"David!" Mary Margret cried, rushing to his side.

I walked toward him, wanting to help, but I stopped myself. I could only hurt him more.

Then, my mother looked at me with a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. "Emma!"

That's when I realized that the Snow Queen was right about one thing; they were afraid of me. They weren't before, but look what I'd done now. I nearly killed David. They had good reason to fear me. I was dangerous. No, I _am_ dangerous.

"Emma," Mary Margret repeated, sounding more sympathetic.

I backed away. They came toward me again, but this time I ran. I ran to my car and drove away. I drove as fast and as far as I could. As long as I wasn't near anyone, I couldn't hurt anyone else.

So, now I'm here. Far away. Emma Swan, completely on her own.

Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, how was it? Horrible? Not horrible? Cool? (Pun intended.) (Pun intended within the pun.) Reviews are much appreciated! *hint,hint* I may write this scene from another character's POV, if people like this one. Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Her Perfect Family

**Author's Note: So, I've decided to turn this story into a place for random Once Upon a Time one-shots, that all have something to do with being alone (either feeling alone or curing loneliness). I will take requests, seeing as this story was a request from serenityskywalker, but I'd prefer if they weren't romantic, since I can't write romance. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>The Snow Queen got what she wanted. She turned everyone in Storybrooke against them, and she took Elsa and Emma back to Arendelle, completing her perfect family. Of course, a little troll memory magic was needed to succeed in this, dearie. (I stole your line, Rumple. How does that feel, dearie?) As I was saying, Emma and Elsa "remember" growing up in Arendelle as royalty, alongside their "sister", Ingrid. Elsa knows nothing of Anna, and Emma knows nothing of Storybrooke. Of course, they always felt like something was missing. Will they find that something? We'll see about that, dearie…<em>

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in her bed, fiddling with the yellow ribbon around her wrist. She couldn't sleep. Of course, she hadn't been sleeping very well for the past five months, so this felt completely normal. Even though she was surrounded by the love of her two sisters, she felt alone. Elsa had admitted this feeling to her sisters, hoping that they could help her and assure her that she wasn't alone, but Ingrid got angry and, with the authority of being the eldest sister, sent Elsa to her room. (Which Elsa found extremely unfair, by the way. She wasn't a child; she was 26!) But, eventually, Emma told Elsa that she had that same lonely feeling as well.<p>

_CRASH!_

Elsa pulled herself out of her thoughts and bolted upward. "Emma? Ingrid? Are you alright?"

Before she could get a response, she had ran out of the room to find the source of the crash, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

Emma came running out into the hall and stopped in front of Elsa. "Shhh!" She hissed. "Be quiet! I don't want Ingrid to know what I'm doing."

"Well, what _are_ you doing?" Elsa had slight suspicion in her voice, but she kept it quiet, trusting her sister.

"I'm looking around in the east wing," Emma whispered.

"What? Ingrid told us not to go in there!" Elsa responded in quiet disbelief. "She said that it's dangerous!"

"I-I found something interesting in there, though," Emma said, sounding as if she were deciding whether to be scared or excited. "Just, come on."

Elsa followed Emma unsurely. "I really think we should listen to Ingrid." She muttered, her panic starting a light flurry around her.

Emma opened the door to the east wing and hurried inside, motioning for Elsa to follow her. "I found all of these things in the dresser."

"What type of things?" Elsa questioned.

"These things," Emma opened up the dresser to reveal a book, a necklace, a painting, and an ice statue of a princely looking man.

"Did Ingrid make that?" Elsa asked, pointing at the statue.

Emma shrugged. "If you didn't sculpt it, then Ingrid must have."

"Who is it?" Elsa raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Maybe it's some prince Ingrid had a crush on," Emma joked. "She sculpted it too woo him."

"Yeah, because Ingrid certainly seems like the _wooing _type." Elsa said sarcastically. "What else is in there?"

"Look at this painting," Emma said. "It has Mama and Papa in it, you, and some girl with braids. Not Ingrid nor I. Why aren't we in it, and who is that girl?"

Elsa frowned. "I know that girl."

"You do?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Well, I recognize her, but I don't know _who_ she is." Elsa explained.

"Do you recognize any of the other stuff in here?" Emma asked, beaming.

"The necklace…" Elsa reached out and picked it up, but her eyes widened and she immeadietly dropped it, gasping. She stumbled backward, clutching her head. She would have collapsed if she hadn't grabbed the wall for support. The wall instantly froze at her touch.

"Elsa!" Emma exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"I…kn-know that girl," Elsa panted.

"You already told me," Emma said, concern clear in her voice. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

"N-no, I _know _that girl," Elsa repeated in a shaky voice. "I know her. H-her name is Anna, a-and she's m-my…my sister."

"Elsa, you don't know what you're saying," Emma replied, shaking her head. "Ingrid and I are your sisters. We don't have a sister named Anna."

The lights in the room were flickering rapidly and frost was climbing up the walls, clearly showing the panic of the two girls.

"N-no," Elsa sputtered. "Ingrid l-lied to us. You're from Storybrooke, and w-we're not your sisters. Your family is David a-and Mary Margret a-and your son, Henry."

At that moment, Ingrid burst into the room. "What's going on?" She asked. "Why are you two awake? You know that it's not safe to come in here!" Then, she spotted Elsa, who was still on the ground, clutching her head. "What happened to Elsa?"

"Something's wrong with her," Emma responded. "She's saying that we aren't her sisters, and- Elsa!"

Elsa suddenly scrambled to her feet and pointed her arms threateningly at Ingrid. "You!" She cried. "You lied to us! Tell me where Anna is! And, give Emma her memories back!"

"Elsa!" Ingrid gasped. "Please, calm down! You must be sick. You need to lay down."

"No!" Elsa refused as a blizzard started swirling around the east wing. "_You're _the sick one! You took our lives away from us, you twisted woman! I'm not listening to you anymore!"

Ingrid took a step toward Elsa. "Elsa, please. You're not thinking straight."

"Stay away from me!" Elsa shouted, sending a blast of ice from her hands.

Ingrid fell backward, but she wasn't hurt by the blow; she was only stunned.

"Emma!" Elsa grabbed her arm. "The necklace triggered my memories to come back! Get the book, Emma! The Once Upon a Time book!"

"Why-"

"Just do it!" Elsa hissed.

Emma ran over to the dresser to get it as Ingrid got back up. "No, Emma, don't!" Ingrid commanded. "Elsa isn't in her right mind right now! Don't listen to her! The book is dangerous!"

Emma hesitated, her hand hovering over the book.

"No, Emma,_ she's _the insane one!" Elsa told her desperately. "Just grab the book and find a picture of your parents!"

"Emma, don't!" Ingrid shouted.

Emma looked from Ingrid to Elsa, not knowing who to trust. The lights were pulsing as Emma panicked. With one last look at Ingrid, Emma grabbed the book.

"Emma, what are you doing?!" Ingrid questioned, fear in her voice.

Elsa rushed to Emma's side. "Yes! F-find the page with your parents! There it is!"

Emma, with shaky hands, turned to the page that pictured a joyful woman with billowing black hair whose arm was linked with a man who had sandy hair and a kind smile. The lights in the room turned off.

"Emma?" Elsa asked quietly. She put her arm around Emma, just in case she were to collapse.

"I…I'm sorry, Elsa," Emma whispered. "I don't remember anything."

"What?" Elsa's eyes started to tear up. "No, Emma, please! You have to believe me!"

"I can't," Emma sighed. She walked over to help Ingrid up. "Come on; let's take Elsa to the infirmary."

"Thank you, Emma," Ingrid smiled. "Come, Elsa. We want to help you."

"I'm not going!" Elsa yelled. "I trust Emma, but I can't trust you!"

"Elsa," Emma walked to Elsa and took her arm. "Please, come on. Trust me."

Elsa sighed. _Maybe they're right, _She thought in defeat. _Maybe I am crazy and this is all in my imagination. _She nodded. "Alright; I'll go."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elsa awoke to both Emma and Ingrid by her sides, along with some of the castle nursing staff.<p>

"Hey," Emma smiled half-heartedly. "How are you feeling?"

Elsa sighed. "It's probably not real, but I still remember Anna and Storybrooke."

Emma frowned and looked up at the staff and Ingrid. "Do you think I could talk to her? Alone?"

The staff nodded and left, but Ingrid stayed. "Do you want me stay with you guys and talk too?" She offered.

Emma shook her head. "I'd just like a moment alone, if that's alright," Emma said.

Ingrid hesitated for moment, but eventually accepted and left them.

Emma glanced at the door, and when she was sure that it was closed, her face grew serious. "I lied to you." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"I remember everything," Emma told her, whispering so quietly that she was almost silent. "I remember Storybrooke, I remember my family, I remember everything. I remembered it when I saw the book, but I pretended not to so that Dairy Queen wouldn't go crazy."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Really. And, we're going to get our families back."

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that," Came a voice from the doorway.

Emma and Elsa turned to see Ingrid standing there, holding pieces of broken glass in her hand. "Now, who should have shattered sight?" She smirked. "Emma, maybe? This way you'd leave Elsa alone so that I can redo my memory spell on her. Maybe you'd even help me cast the spell. Then, Elsa and I would cast the spell on you. Unless, of course, you would like to stay with the family who acctually understands you. Remember how your 'family' turned on you, Emma? That's why you left."

"That's only because you cast that spell on them!" Emma accused.

"That's right," The Snow Queen smiled sinisterly. "And, now, I'm going to cast that spell on you."

"No! Let them go!"

Anna came running into the room.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

"Surprise!" Anna grinned. "Nailed it!"

"Anna," Ingrid breathed. "Y-you were frozen! I hid you under the bed in the east wing!"

"Correct," Anna noted. "But, love thaws, and when Elsa regained her memories, all of her love for me came back. Her determination to find me thawed me."

"That doesn't matter," Ingrid huffed. "Elsa destroyed the urn. You can't stop me!"

With that, Ingrid threw the broken glass.

"Close your eyes!" Anna screamed. She grabbed both Emma and Elsa by their arms and they ran out of the castle. They dashed across the bridge and into the woods, where they hid behind some trees.

"Anna!" Elsa laughed breathlessy, throwing her arms around her sister. Her real sister.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried. "I thought I'd never see you again! I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that I put you in that urn! I swear, I would never do such a thing on purpose!"

"It-it's okay," Elsa panted. "I'm just so glad that I've got you back."

Emma tapped Elsa's shoulder. "Um, Elsa, I hate to break up the reunion but she's coming!"

Elsa whipped her head around to see the Snow Queen running toward them.

"Oh no," Elsa shook her head. "C-come on!"

The trio ran as fast and as far as they could, but there was no way to escape.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa sobbed as they ran. "If I hadn't been so interested in that dumb urn, Ingrid never would have gotten out, and this wouldn't have happened."

"A door!" Anna shouted, pointing.

Sure enough, there was a blue door floating in front of them.

"Do you know where it goes?" Anna asked.

"It goes to my world," Emma said. "Remember, Elsa? Ingrid took us through it when she took us to Arendelle."

"We can get you back to Storybrooke!" Elsa smiled.

"But, if we leave Ingrid here, and lock the door so she can't get through, then you guys can't come back to Arendelle without being in danger," Emma pointed out.

Anna took Elsa's hand. "If it means being safe with my sister, then we won't come back. We'll stay in Storybrooke, if that's okay by you."

Emma nodded. "But, are you sure?"

"We either stay here in the hands of our evil aunt, or we live in Storybrooke," Elsa said shakily. "We're sure."

"Hurry!" Anna shouted.

Emma took Anna and Elsa's hands, and without a second guess, they leaped into a world without magic, ready to go to the only city there that was filled with magic.


End file.
